Insulated electrical wires may be carried within conduits which may be installed in building structures or buried in different example applications. Currently, there are risks to cutting the conduits (often PVC) to length while insulated wires are present in the interior of the conduit. For example, the interior wires may be damaged during the cutting process necessitating repairs as well as placing the operator cutting the conduit at risk of potential electrical shock.
At least some embodiments of the disclosure are directed towards conduit cutting tools and methods of operation of the tools. Additional aspects of the disclosure are described below.